Occlusion of a blood vessel can be caused by a thrombus (i.e., blood clot) that forms in the blood vessel, or by an embolus, i.e., a blood clot that travels downstream. The blockage disrupts blood flow, which prevents oxygen and nutrients from being delivered to their intended locations. Tissue distal to a blood clot that is deprived of oxygen and nutrients can no longer function properly. For every minute that treatment is delayed, additional cellular death of critical tissue can occur.
Current technology for blood flow restoration, for example for treating cerebral arteries occluded by thrombi, can often take hours to reestablish flow in the artery, and can lead to unintended complications. Apparatus and methods for treating cerebral thrombi are often ineffective or only partially effective at resolving thrombus removal, and may result in distal embolization or embolization of uninvolved arteries. For example, some current devices are designed to pierce through a thrombus, or are designed to deploy distally to the thrombus before engaging the thrombus. These devices often fail to capture all of a thrombus, can damage vessel walls distal of a thrombus, can be difficult to maneuver, can unintentionally dislodge portions of a thrombus prior to capture, and/or can take significant amounts of time to restore blood flow. Dislodgment of portions of the thrombus, referred to as secondary emboli, often cause complications because the secondary emboli may travel downstream and occlude other vessels or arteries.